Doctor Doom
|-|Doctor Doom= |-|Skin Armor= |-|Infamous Iron Man= |-|Secret Wars= |-|God Emperor Doom= Summary Doctor Victor Von Doom is the dictator of the small European country Latveria and the archnemesis of the Fantastic Four. The son of a Romani witch, Cynthia von Doom, he was orphaned at a young age and grew into a brilliant, stubborn man who used his technology to protect his people. He traveled to the United States to study, where he met Reed Richards and immediately disliked him. However, after a machine he created to communicate with the dead malfunctioned, his face was badly scarred, and he blamed Richards for the incident. Expelled, he traveled the world, ultimately collapsing on a Tibetan mountainside. There, he was rescued by monks, whose martial arts he mastered before taking control of their order himself. After creating himself a complex suit of power armor, complete with a mask to hide his badly scarred face, he named himself Doctor Doom. He conquered Latveria and looked to the future, immersing himself in sorcery and science so he could conquer the planet and rule over it. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, up to 4-B with Doombots, technology, and preparation | 4-B | 2-A | Low 1-C, possibly higher | Low 1-A Name: Doctor Victor Von Doom Origin: Marvel Comics Age: Likely in his 40s or 50s Gender: Male Classification: Human scientist & sorcerer, Monarch of Latveria Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Arsenal= Genius Intelligence, Master Swordsman (Trained under and surpassed Europe's greatest swordsmen. Reflected an energy beam at close range) and Martial Artist (Caught Captain America's shield, and is skilled enough to be a match for him and Black Panther even when his armor's been depowered), Enhanced Senses (His hearing is superhuman), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation (Can manifest electricity around himself), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Drained all of Count Nefaria's power, leaving him an old man, and absorbed Nightmare after converting him into energy), Ice Manipulation (Has refrigerating units built into his armor that can freeze Reed Richards), Magnetism Manipulation (Reversed his armor's polarity to turn Magneto's powers against him, and caught Cap's shield in a magnetic field), Mind Manipulation (Has "Instant Hypnotism Inducers" that he can use to control others built into his armor, and scrambled Grey Hulk's nerve impulses to render him incapable of controlling his body), Invisibility (Has a portable cloaking unit installed into his armor that makes it so that not even Wolverine can sense him), Reactive Evolution (His armor's defenses are adaptive and nearly self-aware, using adaptive technology), Teleportation (Can teleport using his emergency transport beam and has teleporters located all across Earth), Time Travel (Has time circuity built into his armor, letting him travel through time, and used null-time sequencers to travel across time while fighting Reed, defeated Galactus by repeatedly traveling back in time to find a new angle), Transmutation (Can convert matter into energy) |-|Magic and Psionic Abilities= Dream Manipulation (He can enter the Dreamtime and travel through the dreams of others), Explosion Manipulation (Shown here), Fire Manipulation (Shown here), Mind Manipulation (He can hypnotize others through eye contact and dominated a Kraken with his mind. He controlled Reed to leave him open for his mind transfer and used hypnosis to disable the Fantastic Four's powers), Soul Manipulation (Can switch his soul with others using the Ovoid Mind Transfer), BFR (Sent Morgan Le Fay to 1 million B.C.), Forcefield Creation (Can create a mighty sphere around himself), Illusion Creation (Can manifest many illusory duplicates of himself to fool enemies), Portal Creation (Can weaken the barriers between dimensions to open up portals), Summoning (Can summon legions of demons and Mindless Ones capable of beating down and restraining Ben, summoned hordes of monsters to fight the Avengers), Telekinesis (Can manipulate targets with hand gestures), Teleportation (He can teleport and change the destination of other teleporters) |-|Technology and Preparation= Gravity Manipulation (Can increase the effects of gravity with his Sensitizer), Matter Manipulation (Possesses technology that can reduce others to atoms and trigger the atomic destruction of their bodies, transformed his own body on molecular scale, used a device to reconstitute Shadowcat's body from molecules, gave Ultron the ability to cancel the force binding subatomic particles), Mind Manipulation (Hypnotized UN delegates with a device hidden in a statue, used his "Emotion Charger" to make every villain on Earth active, affecting even Super Skrull in another galaxy and Kang the Conqueror in the future, and his Vibration Bomb would wipe out patriotism and loyalty across the world, destroying the personalities of everyone on Earth and replacing it with complete loyalty to Doom, making his thoughts their own), Plot Manipulation with the Prime Mover (Can control reality as if it were a chessboard, dictating the actions of others, and can retroactively remake the lives of others, as proven by when he made it so that he had always been a thoughtform created from the darker side of Reed's mind), Size Manipulation (Can shrink others to a subatomic size with the Reducing Ray, trapping them within the Microverse, another dimension, and created a device to scale himself back up. Can alter the mass of objects with his Molecular Expander), Space-Time Manipulation (Can apparently turn time into space with his technology, possesses a Time Cube incorporated into his armor that he can use to reverse time, reconstructing his destroyed castle. Can freeze time with a certain device and can transport people to a time platform in his castle where they will be frozen in time), Technology Manipulation / Hacking (Hacked into all of America's electronics to shut down technology all across the country, and has access to the computer systems of all the world's Great Powers, including the Avengers', took control over Avengers Headquarters), Attack Reflection (His Psionic Refractor can reflect mental attacks), BFR (Can teleport his opponents to another dimension using certain spheres), Healing (Can heal injuries that modern medicine cannot), Illusion Creation (Can make others see whatever he desires using a special drug), Power Absorption (Can absorb the powers of Silver Surfer, Galactus, and even Franklin Richards, drained the Power Cosmic from both Terrax and Silver Surfer with his Siphon Suit), Power Nullification (Disabled Scarlet Witch's powers with a device), Transmutation (Transmuted Storm into chrome with a special globe) |-|Skin Armor= All his magical abilities on a higher scale, Physics Manipulation (Doom's presence was repealing the laws of physics), Soul Manipulation (Dragged Doctor Strange's astral form back into his body), Healing (Healed his own broken neck), Invisibility (Can cloak his own presence with a complex cloaking incantation), Power Nullification (Sealed away the Fantastic Four's powers), Teleportation (He can teleport others), Transmutation (He could transform fire into snow and transformed cars and people into monsters) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Matter Manipulation / Transmutation (Survived having his heart and blood transmuted and his atoms killed by the Marquis of Death), Mind Manipulation (Overpowered the Purple Man's mind control through sheer willpower and resisted a mental attack from Red Skull Onslaught through magic, who has the telepathic power of Charles Xavier), Possession (Can fight off attempts to possess him), Power Nullification (Tanked an EMP generator that could cut off any form of energy sans gravity), Radiation Manipulation (Has a spell that can protect against radiation), Sound Manipulation (His armor has sound filters that protect him from Black Bolt), Technology Manipulation / Hacking / Information Analysis (Reed couldn't hack his way out of his armor, nor could Stark, even when using Extremis), and Time Stop (His armor defends against temporal displacement and he can move in frozen time) |-|Power Cosmic= In addition to his normal abilities; Precognition, Biological Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (The Power Cosmic grants the wielder control over matter, and Doom has used it to alter his own atomic structure at will), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Black Hole Creation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Time Travel, Sealing/Absorption (Can absorb other beings into the Silver Surfer's board), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High) |-|Beyonders' Powers= In addition to his normal abilities; Reality Warping (Holds Battleworld together with his will and his tantrum could destroy all Battleworld; Altered New Attilan and shifted Black Bolt and Medusa's position in society, turning Black Bolt into New Attilan's king and Medusa into the leader of the insurrection based at the Quiet Room with a snap of his fingers), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Control time and space), Creation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created light and life), Matter Manipulation (Created mechas during his fight against Black Panther), Memory Manipulation (Wiped out the memories of the residents of Battleworld with Doctor Strange's help), Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Controlled Eternity who only encompassed Battleworld at this time) Power Bestowal (Created the Mjolnir for the Thor Corps), Deconstruction (Disintegrated Doctor Strange with a gesture of his hand), Death Manipulation (Could have ended Reed Richard with a snap of his fingers), Resurrection (Resurrected Earth-15513 Galactus), Regeneration, Teleportation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation/Fire Manipulation (Fought Black Panther in the sun without any issues), Transmutation (Reformed after being turned into glass and then shattered) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Can trade blows with and overpower the likes of the Thing, destroyed a group of Doombots that were almost comparable to him), up to Solar System level with Doombots (Doom possesses a small army of Doombots powered by an artificial emulation of the Power Cosmic comparable to the real thing), technology (Can cut through Hulk's skull with an adamantium chainsaw to perform brain surgery and recreate the Destroyer by draining the Odinforce from a bunch of Asgardians), and preparation (Can artificially emulate the Power Cosmic and can channel the mystic energy that exists in vibranium to connect himself to every piece of vibranium on the planet, gaining a power greater than the Power Cosmic). Can ignore conventional durability in several ways. | Solar System level (Wears and utilizes Iron Man's Armor Model 51) | Multiverse level+ (With the power he had amassed, Doom claimed that he could end all of existence and all of time with a thought, which is substantiated by the power scale of the Cosmic Cubes and Galactus) | Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (After the Molecule Man absorbed the power of The Beyonders, Doom was allowed to channel a part of it from which he was able to utilize enough to fight and overpower a user of The Infinity Gauntlet and kill Phoenix Force Cyclops with ease. Has re-created Galactus to be Franklin Richard's servant) | Low Outerverse level (Gained the power of the Beyonder) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with the likes of the Thing), up to Massively FTL+ with Doombots and preparation (His strongest Doombots should be capable of keeping up with the Silver Surfer after being empowered by the Power Cosmic, and Doom can reach similar speeds himself) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Iron Man), Massively FTL+ flight speed | Immeasurable (Comparable to Galactus and Cosmic Cubes) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, up to Solar System Class with Doombots and preparation | Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Outerversal Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely higher (His armor can easily take a beating from the Thing and has withstood attacks from the likes of the Hulk and even from Galactus. Tanked a punch that sent him flying around the planet and barely survived an attack from Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet), higher with forcefields (Doom's forcefields are stronger than those of the Invisible Woman, cannot be punctured by Magneto, and have easily blocked attacks from Model Prime Iron Man and Thor), up to Solar System level with Doombots and preparation | Solar System level | Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (Tanked blows from a user of The Infinity Gauntlet) | Low Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Doom's willpower is one of his greatest assets, along with his intellect, allowing him to fight off legions of demons in Hell after losing his demonic mystic powers. He has even managed, through sheer hatred, to survive the Marquis of Death turning his heart to stone and his blood to acid while destroying his atoms, right before being tossed millions of years into the past and being torn limb from limb by Megalodons. Range: At least Kilometers with normal blasts (Can blast most other places in Latveria from his castle), Planetary with other technology (Can affect people across the planet), Interstellar with teleportation (Can teleport himself, and others to far off planets). | Universal+ (With the Cosmic Cube / other artifacts or Galactus' Powers). | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: |-|Power Armor= * Power Armor: Doom is never without his signature power armor, a technological marvel he magically forged at a Tibetan monastery and which he has extensively upgraded and modified over the years. It incorporates many systems, some optional and others almost always present, and Doom builds on it whenever necessary. These systems include jet systems, advanced sensory systems that can scan on all frequencies, many computers that allow it to automatically track and attack targets, a nearly self-aware AI that constantly works to improve Doom's defenses, supported by other adaptive technologies, and life support systems that produce air, water, food, and energy. Doom's armor also contains many weapons, such as grenades, lasers, missiles, plasma cannons, repulsor beams, and so on. It is also protected by an electrical current that shocks anyone who touches it, and a powerful forcefield. The armor even has fragments of the True Cross incorporated to fend off vampires and demons. It has fail safes to make sure that only Doom can make full use of its abilities, to ensure his technology cannot be used against him, and even if it is worn by someone else, it will slowly brainwash them and replace their personality with Doom's. Other systems include; ** Inhibitor Ray: Doom's inhibitor ray can be used to dampen the supernatural powers of others and subtly affect their minds to make it impossible for them to attack him. ** Instant Hypnotism Impulsers: Doom's gloves have these hypnotic devices built into them, which allows Doom to hypnotize others by pointing his hand at them. ** Miniature flying spy camera: A flying camera no bigger than a pea that is controlled by Doom. It can be used to stealthy see and hear enemy territory for Doom to gain valuable information. ** Molecular Expander: Doom carries a Molecular Expander with him that he can use to expand pebbles and even atomic particles to the size of boulders. ** Nerve-Scrambler Ray: Using this weapon, Doom can scramble his opponents' nerve impulses to prevent them from properly controlling their body or coordinating their movements. ** Power Cosmic Siphon Harness: A device that Doom built that allows him to absorb the power of others. Originally a clunky harness, it has decreased in size over the years, eventually becoming a part of Doom's armor. It allows him to near-instantly drain the power of even cosmic beings such as Terrax, Silver Surfer, Watchers such as Uatu, and Galactus. ** Refrigeration Gloves: Doom's gloves have a refrigerating device built into them that can quickly fully freeze others when contact is made. ** Time Cube: Doom has a Time Cube incorporated into his armor, which he can use to manipulate time, reversing it to reconstruct his destroyed castle. * Skin Armor: After making a pact with Mephisto and sacrificing his lifelong love, Valeria, Doom gained this mystic armor and all the knowledge he would've possessed if he had devoted his entire life to mastering magic. However, after failing to deliver on his end of the pact, he lost these powers. * Iron Man Armor Model 51: As the Infamous Iron Man, Doom has carried on Iron Man's legacy and wears his newest armor, Model Prime. |-|Other, Optional Technology= * Doombots: Doom is well-known for his legions of Doombots, robotic doppelgangers created to fool others into thinking that they have defeated him or to act in his stead. Each Doombot's mind is near completely identical to Doom's, preventing telepaths from telling the difference. His most powerful Doombots are outfitted with replications of the Power Cosmic, making them equal to the likes of the Silver Surfer. * Emotion Charger: Doom used this device to make every villain on Earth active at once, affecting even Kang in the future and Super-Skrull within the Andromeda Galaxy. * The Prime Mover: One of Doom's most powerful inventions, the Prime Mover allowed him to control reality and dictate the actions of others by entering in commands and directing reality as if it were a chessboard. With the Prime Mover, he can retroactively remake the lives of others and even himself, temporarily making it so that he had always been a tulpa formed from the dark side of Reed's subconscious. * Reducing Ray: A shrink ray that Doom created while in Reed's body that allows him to shrink others down into "nothingness" - in truth, this shrinks them down to below subatomic size, sending them to the Microverse. * Time-Shift Bomb: A bomb that throws those affected 2 seconds back in time, distorting their perception and allowing Doom to easily avoid their lagging movements. * Vibration Bomb: A bomb that erases the loyalties and personalities of all those caught in the blast and replaces it with complete and utter loyalty to Doom, making his thoughts their only thoughts, and his will their own will. |-|Cosmic Artifacts= * Cosmic Cube: A powerful cosmic artifact that contains the power of a 4-dimensional space-time continuum and grants its wielder the ability to fulfill their wishes by warping the world around them. In the storyline of Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine, Doom acquired a Cosmic Cube by traveling into the past and took it for himself. He can use it to create constructs in the shapes of others and with their powers, banish others to alternate dimensions, nullify the powers of others, even those as powerful as Galactus, and even become one with the universe itself. At one point, Doom's scientists even created their own Cosmic Cube, which was able to layer other universes over the prime 616 reality. * Cosmic Control Rod: Annihilus' symbol of power, a device that allows its wielder to control the cosmic energies of the Negative Zone and halt their aging process. During the aforementioned storyline, this is one of the artifacts that Doom acquires. * Helix of Randac: An endless supply of bio-energy used by the Inhumans, which Doom stole in the aforementioned storyline and used to alter himself so he could survive while utilizing the Ultimate Machine. * Ultimate Machine: The Ultimate Machine is an ancient device owned by Uatu that contains all the information in the universe and can be worn like a helmet to access this knowledge. However, for most beings, even those as smart as the Leader, these billions upon billions of sensations would prove lethal, making it impossible to use it. Doom, however, was able to draw upon its knowledge after modifying himself with the Inhumans' Helix of Randac. Intelligence: Supergenius. Doom is a brilliant polymath only rivaled on Earth by Reed Richards, his greatest opponent and the High Evolutionary, and is thus one of the three smartest people on the planet. His brain is faster than the world's most advanced computers, and even in his college years, he was smarter than his professors and revolutionized computer science simply because the computers available could not keep up with him. Doom has invented many extremely advanced weaponry and items, including his armor, more advanced than even that of Iron Man. He has a vast knowledge of science and sorcery amassed through his time travels, knowing enough of magic to be a candidate for Sorcerer Supreme, and having knowledge of spells that even Doctor Strange doesn't know. His mystic library contains texts from the dawn of writing. He can easily reprogram robots far more advanced than normal humans would be able to comprehend, and has even reprogrammed Ultron to be completely loyal to him. At one point, though the knowledge was later lost to him, Doom even learned how to create his own Cosmic Cube. Understanding Hyperstorm's advanced technology was a simple matter for him, and he's also a practiced brain surgeon. He also mastered the secrets of Vibranium, which not even Wakanda and T'Challa could accomplish. Doom accounts for all possibilities in combat, building failsafe after failsafe into his armor to deal with any negative outcomes. Being nearly killed and sent millions of years into the past was not enough to kill Doom, who survived through his sheer hatred and mastered black arts that he couldn't even fathom before, spending millions of years waiting for his chance to betray the Marquis of Death. He is exceptionally skilled in close combat and strategy, catching Captain America's shield and matching Black Panther in hand-to-hand combat. He is a master swordsman and tactician, at one point switching places with a doppelganger while fighting Reed and simultaneously time traveling to fake his death. While on many occasions Reed has been said to be his only better, only Doom has been able to return Ben Grimm to his human form, and only Doom saved his unborn daughter Valeria. All in all, Doom is considered by many to be the most dangerous man on Earth, including the likes of Kang the Conqueror, and even Thanos recognizes him as a threat. | Nigh-Omniscient with the Ultimate Machine (It grants its wielder all knowledge in the universe, including of things that are currently transpiring) Weaknesses: Doom is very arrogant and overconfident, sometimes becomes bored and allows his opponents to win, and abides by a strict code of honor. He will lose his "Skin Armor" and his enhanced magical abilities and knowledge if he fails to honor his deal with Mephisto. He cannot retain the Power Cosmic to the same extent as the Silver Surfer or Galactus, as he is still only a human, though his Doombots do not have this shortcoming. When wielding Galactus' power, Doom is subject to his hunger. During Secret Wars, he cannot fully control the immense powers of the Beyonder. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Psionics:' Doom has studied and gained access to a host of mental abilities, evolving as a being through his extensive mental development. *'Hypnosis:' Doom has the power to hypnotize others through eye contact, dominating their minds with his overwhelming willpower. *'Ovoid Mind Transfer:' A mental power that Doom learned from the alien Ovoids. By making eye contact with another being, he can transfer his consciousness into their body, switching places their original consciousness, and leaving them in his old body. As he prefers his own body to that of any other, he dislikes doing this, but will do it if necessary, and can even use it multiple times in quick succession while fighting. '- Magic:' Doom is one of the greatest sorcerers on Earth, having mystical knowledge on par with that of Doctor Strange and mastering dark magics that Strange has never dared to risk. He has amassed this magical knowledge from many tutors and sources over the years, reading from countless tomes of black magic and training under and alongside Morgan le Fay, Doctor Strange, the Haazareth Three, and the Marquis of Death. His magical knowledge was far enhanced during his pact with Mephisto, giving him his Skin Armor and all the knowledge that he would've had had he devoted his entire life to mastering magic rather than science. *'Anti-Physics:' During his demonic powerup, Doom's presence alone was enough to slowly repeal the laws of physics around him, weakening their influence. *'Crimson Bands of Cytorrak:' A spell that draws power from the god Cytorrak to create several red energy rings to bind an opponent. *'Dreamtime:' Thanks to his research, Doom can access the Australian Aboriginal Dreamtime to communicate with others through their dreams. *'Healing:' Doom can use his mystic abilities to heal himself and others, such as to repair his broken neck. *'Spirit Reversal:' A spell that crippled The Sentry, but only due to his unstable mental state. *'Summoning:' Doom can summon a variety of demons and monsters, calling upon entire hordes of demonic abominations to fight against his opponents, some of which are strong enough on their own to match the likes of the Thing. *'Teleportation:' Doom's mystic abilities allow him to teleport, and he can even interfere with the teleportation spells of others, controlling and changing their destinations so they will arrive wherever he pleases, even on a far-off planet. *'Temporal Banishment:' Doom was able to easily banish Morgan le Fay back in time, stranding her in 1,000,000 B.C. Key: Base | Infamous Iron Man | With the Cosmic Cube and Galactus' power | God Emperor Doom | Original Secret Wars Note: This profile only covers the 616 version of Doctor Doom. Not all of the features described in his armor are present at once (although they could be), and many of them are devices that he made in the past. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Akron (Epic Battle Fantasy) Akron's profile (Power Cosmic Doom and Bullet Heaven 2 Akron were used, speed was equalized) The Joker (DC Comics) (The Joker's profile) (Low 1-C Versions used. Both bloodlusted.) Notable Losses: Ahzek Ahriman (Warhammer 40,000) Ahzek's Profile (Both were at 4-B, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Alchemists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Billionaires Category:Biology Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Narcissists Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Size Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Super Scientists Category:Sword Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1